


Wait (kamilah x mc)

by aerysse



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerysse/pseuds/aerysse
Summary: "But it isn't what Kamilah wants. I'm in no place to give her orders."
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 22





	Wait (kamilah x mc)

She kept her hands secured on my hips for the entirety of the night. Thinking about it made my cheeks flush, even now as I settled back into my room.

 _Hands off_ , it seemed to say. _She's mine_.

It's not like Kamilah needed to secure me from anyone. For the most part, people will see her first before they see me. With a person like her, it's hard not to swoon. She is a goddess on earth, anyway. Her brown glazed eyes of burnt honey and gold. Her skin soft, smooth like silk. Her sweet, dangerous smile. It's like life is a game, and she owns it. Hell, she owns me. And many other people who fall for her damned ancient beauty.

It's not a bad thing, honestly.

 _You're mine._ I heard her whisper in my ear when she finally let go of me, after she told me to be in my room. _Stay there. Wait._

I'm yours, I wanted to say. But she's already lost in the crowd of the ball, of the other powerful vampires with their fancy gowns and crisp suits. And so I ascended up three floors, obediently fulfilling her command.

_Stay there._

I will stay inside. Even if I could still hear the music faintly blaring, even if I know that she might be out there with someone else. I will stay here.

Hours later she will find me here, still on my red tight dress. Sitting on the couch, watching the door. Waiting. Staying. _Good girl_ , she'll say. I can't wait until she actually does say it. I can't wait until she gives her smile of approval and this tight fucking dress is finally ripped away from my skin and she claims me again.

But I still wait. And wait. And wait.

There is no more music down the party. And yet she isn't anywhere close to me.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

Two more hours later and my door opens. She is here, with her hair obviously ruffled and her clothes clumsily strung back to her body. I drew a breath and I could smell another person on her.

But I don't speak.

My eyes automatically lock with hers and I approach her.

"You waited. Good girl," she smiled. Just as she would. My heart swelled with pride. _Yes, yes I am._ She kissed me gently and even then I could taste another person in her lips.

But I don't speak.

Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to.

I've learned it the hard way.

And so her lips brushed mine, but the tight red dress stayed on. Her hands didn't travel down my back. And I felt like a blink of an eye felt longer than her kiss. She was leaving.

My heart was screaming. I hold her hand in mine.

_Adore me. Adore me. Adore me. Please. Take me. Adore me._

But her mind is elsewhere and soon her footsteps are echoing away from me.

_Adore me._

And I should be in bed, off this fucking dress, resting from the ache of the wait. But I am not. Instead I stay there, dumbfounded, disappointed. Was I lacking tonight? Did I look disgusting? Was I too annoying? Should I have done something when she left? Or was there another... one, who filled her with what I lack for her?

I remember what she said.

_Stay here._

_Wait._

I keep waiting for her to come back.

I keep telling myself that she... She should adore me. But it isn't what it is--I wasn't in the place to give out orders. And so I retreat.

And I keep feeling her hands on my hips screaming the message that I belong to her.

And so I whisper. _I'm yours, Kamilah. Even if you are not mine._


End file.
